


Next Generation

by wordsaremagical



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien and Marinette are mentors, Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Passing on the Miraculous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-27 09:59:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14422980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsaremagical/pseuds/wordsaremagical
Summary: Adrien and Marinette have way to much on their plates as they try to balance their masked and unmasked lives. After defeating Hawk Moth (Gabriel Agreste), they have decided to leave Paris. In their new life they give up the role of Ladybug and Chat Noir and become mentors to the next bug and cat team.





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Adrien and Marinette decide to move from Paris they receive some news from their Kwami.

They couldn’t wait any longer. Marinette and Adrien were set on moving to the States and there was nothing they could do to change that. Tikki frowns leaning into Plagg, “I know you guys are adults but things are going to be different in Chicago.” 

“Yeah,” Plagg wraps his tail around Tikki. “You guys defeated Hawk Moth but are barely getting by as is. You are taking on a lot more when we get there.”

“What are you guys saying?” Marinette asks uncertainly. 

“It might,” Tikki leans further against Plagg, “become necessary to pass on your miraculous when we are there.”

“Before you flip out, you will still see us,” Plagg smirks, “You will become our next chosen’s mentors, if we do end up being passed on.”

“It sounds like you aren’t giving us much of an option,” Adrien mumbles.

“We are hoping things work out for the best,” Tikki gives a small smile, “but we already know who we would be going to and know it would work out.” 

“How long have you been planning this?” Marinette asks quietly.

Plagg’s tail flicks behind him before he re-wraps it around Tikki, “It became obvious this is the path you were planning to take after your several trips to see that center.”

Adrien raises an eyebrow, “Alya and Nino work there, why wouldn’t we go see it? Plus my Aunt and her daughter live there.” 

“That doesn’t matter. We just wanted to let you know in advance that this is a possibility.”


	2. What is my name?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a slight time skip between this chapter and the last as Tikki and Plagg have moved on to their new chosen. This story will be told mostly from this POV, Thalia's, to be more specific. This is kind of an origin chapter as it is where you meet Plagg's new chosen.

“Adrien we are going to be late!” I throw a granola bar and trail mix in my bag for Plagg.

“You can go without me.” He shouts back, “Tell them my alarm didn’t go off.”

“Fine,” I grab my keys to the center and head towards the door. “You remember how to get there?”

“Yes, Thalia.” He comes into the living room, wearing jeans and a center shirt. “I remember how to get there. Besides I am almost ready.”

“Adrien, Thalia?” Mama calls from the kitchen. “One of you needs to take this box of paperwork to Seth.”

“I’ll bring it with me.” Adrien tells her, as he pushes me out the door.

I start my run to the center three blocks away. Plagg shouts at me from my bag, “Kid, slow down! You need energy for the rest of the day.”

I keep my pace, “You know that this won’t tire me out at all right?”

“Yeah, you have more stamina than I have seen in my past dozen chosen.” He groans, “But you should still slow down! This is extremely uncomfortable.”

“If you were a dog instead of a cat you would enjoy the fast pace.” I giggle, “Maybe even stick your head out of the bag and let the wind ruffle your fur.”

“How much more proof do I have to show you for you to realize cats are superior to dogs?” He mutters from my bag.

I slow my pace because the building is just across the street. “I have nothing against cats! I just had more experience with dogs until I met you.”

“I hope you have learned that cats are superior then.”

“I mean I am a little biased because you kind of give me superpowers but these last two weeks have been kind of crazy.”

“You mean like how your cousin you didn’t really know moved in and is working at the center.”

“Yeah, that is part of it but Adrien is super sweet.”

“Then what about school ending for the year and you working for this youth center for the summer?”

“That a little bit too but still not the main thing.” I can’t stop the smirk that comes on my face.

“Then I guess that leaves your new role as a super hero.”

“Definitely a key element. I haven’t done that much with it yet though. I mean what name is I suppose to give people? I can’t be Chat Noir that was Adrien, but I don’t really know. Adrien cannot, absolutely not name me. I would end up as I don’t know, Midnight Fluff maybe.”

Plagg full on laughs, “Maybe I should name you. I haven’t named one of my chosen maybe ever.”

“Well, I am your first girl so it makes it extra memorable.” I smile, “So what is my name then Plagg?”

“How about Dark Cat?”

“It isn’t awful. Definitely better than Midnight Fluff.”

“Everyone can call you DC for short.”

“I love it even more now Plagg, thank you. You might have earned a bag of Doritos for that.”

“Yes!” He hisses before quieting as I open the center door.

I wave to the group that is volunteering this week and head to find Alya. She is in charge of us and us of the groups.

“Thalia, you’re early.” She says handing me a sharpie. 

I clip it to my bra strap for easy access later. “I would have been here earlier but Adrien was running behind.”

She smiles, “He became more relaxed on time after his father schedules stopped. You ready for the first day of camp?”

“Definitely.”

* * *

 

“You have a name yet?” Beatle asks me as soon as he notices me.

I roll my eyes at his bluntness, “I do actually. My kwami names me earlier.”

”And it is?”

”Dark Cat, but you can call me DC.”

”Noted. Are we going to patrol?”

“I still don’t see the point but sure.”

“I know what you mean. I am still confused how Chat and Ladybug lost the Butteryfly miraculous anyways.”

“I think they were a little distracted by who Hawk Moth was. I would be surprised if my father was my archnemisis wouldn’t you?”

”Yeah.” He smirks, “Race you’re to the L.”

 

* * *

“Plagg?”

”Yeah, Kitten?”

”Do you have a human form?”

”I can.”

”Do you think you and Beatle’s kwami could work at the center in human form so you don’t have to hide so often? I mean, Adrien, Alya, Nino, and Marinette all know about you guys already.”

”I’ll run it by T—bug boy’s kwami and see what she thinks.”


End file.
